stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Reef-Fin relationship
Reef and Fin have very conflicting opinions about surfing (e.g. Reef claims that males are better surfers than females) and almost never get along, but there are hints throughout the show that they have feelings for each other. Theme Song At the end of the opening montage in Season One, Reef has his arm around Fin and she leans on him slightly, implying a possible relationship. This changes in the Season Two opening montage, when Fin is shown standing apart from Reef, over on the opposite side of the group shot in the last scene of the montage, while Lo is now standing in Fin's original spot and is holding hands with Reef. Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! The two first meet on the Resort bus. When Fin finds out that Reef got the job she wanted this starts a fight between the two about whether girls can surf as well as boys. They decide to compete in Gromfest at the end of the summer to see who is the better surfer. While they are repairing the pool chairs, Reef ask Johnny if he thinks Fin likes him. However, when Johnny looks up and sees that Fin is scowling angrily at Reef, he says that he doesn't think so. When Reef thinks Johnny is right he looks disappointed. At the Staff dorm when the issue of someone getting fired comes up Fin thinks Reef will be first to go, starting yet another fight between the two. After this episode Reef starts flirting with blondes, supposedly because Fin is a blonde also. Waves of Cheese When Fin finds out that Reef is using lines from a 1990s surf flick called Break Point to hit on a female guest named Blair, she is furious. At movie night at the Big Wave Theatre, Fin asks the Kahuna to show Break Point to expose Reef's plan to Blair, his date for the movie. Lo, Emma and Fin are in a hotel room and try to get her to admit that she has a crush on Reef. Lo calls her "obsessed" with him and says "Whatever, you totally love ''him. You want to ''marry him! You want to have a hundred of his little surfer babies!" Fin becomes annoyed and denies everything, insisting that she is only looking out for Blair and all other victims of Reef's tricks (including cheesy pickup lines). When Blair sees the movie and realizes what Reef had done, she is furious with Reef, dumping nachos on his head and telling Fin she can have her "boyfriend" back. Both are shocked and hastily deny they are at all interested in the other. At the end of the episode, Reef tells Fin he doesn't plan on repeating what he did to Blair since he doesn't want Fin mad at him. Fin is pleased until he asks if using TV quotes is alright, which prompts a furious Fin to push Reef into the water. Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High Reef and Fin get into another argument about who is the better surfer, sparking a surf-off between the two of them. While surfing, Reef attempts to make Fin fall off her board by jumping onto it and tickling her. She knees him in the groin and pulls his trunks down. In the mayhem, they both end up falling off and along with their boards get sucked into a riptide that carries them far from the shore. After drifting for hours, they see what appears to be a deserted island. Reef panics, believing they are going to die. They end up getting into another fight, this time over who can survive longer. Fin excels at survival, building a hut and catching a dozens of large fish as well as building a fire. Reef only catches one tiny fish and fails at building a hut, much to his chagrin. Meanwhile, at the hotel, Lo and Emma start a rumor among their friends that Fin and Reef cut work to hook up. On the island, Fin gets stung on the foot by a jellyfish. Reef tells her that the only thing she can do to make the pain stop is to pee on it. She says that there's no way she can pee on her own feet. He offers to pee on it for her, if she gives him some of her food. She grudgingly accepts. They are shown afterward sitting back-to-back, Fin laments that she actually let Reef pee on her leg. The conversation becomes serious, and Reef says that though Fin "drives him crazy," he doesn't mind being stranded with her. She says that if they are going to die, it would be nice to kiss someone one more time. Reef's eyes widen when he realizes what she means. They are about to kiss when Emma, Lo, Broseph and Johnny discover them and inform them that they are a short walk from the hotel. Fin says that "what happens on the island stays on the island." Reef asks her if it all has to stay on the island, to which she giggles and says, "We'll see." Reef And That Evil Totem and Fin came close to kissing.]] At the beginning of the episode, Broseph and Johnny ask Reef how things are with him and Fin. Reef says that she acted like nothing had happened that morning and had returned to her taunting of him, and explains that he did the same thing because she was doing it. Broseph and Johnny said Reef made a bad move. Reef arrogantly says that soon he and Fin will be back on track. When Fin compliments Reef on his totem pendant (which he took from a nook in a waterfall), Reef believes it is his lucky charm. Immediately after she leaves, his trunks fall unbeknownst to him, and George takes a picture of him. Fin is later shown laughing at the picture and teasing Reef about it, much to his indignation. Charging into the Night When stuck in the basement with the power off, then gang hears a noise. They all run away and Reef grabs Fin's hand as she runs. He of course later uses her as a human shield from the ‘Vampires’ but he looks sorry later. Reef also has a concerned look on his face when Fin screams and grabs her head as if she's in pain, though this turned out to be brain freeze from eating the ice cream. His concerned look stays on as a spider descends from the ceiling and lands on Fin's head and she has no idea about the spider. Boards of Glory Fin and Reef are forced to pair up to win a surf contest for the hotel. While training Reef drops Fin and dislocates her shoulder, causing her to go to the ER. While she is being wheeled away Reef apologize over and over and Fin uses her good arm to try to choke Reef. Right when she's in the ambulance, Reef promises her that when she's well, he'll take her out on the best dinner she's ever had (proving he wants to go out with her). In the end Reef gives Fin some fake flowers. At first Fin refuses (earlier that morning she explains to Emma that Reef picked her some wildflowers, but they had poison ivy) but then takes them and say "You're lucky you're kinda cute." Reef happily responds "I knew you thought I was cute!" Fin answers "I said kind of" at the last second before the episode cuts off, as Reef smiles at her comment. Chum Music Reef tries to get Fin to join his surf crew by hitting on her and using sexist comments, but Fin beats Reef up for his comments. Penthouse of Horror While waiting for Broseph to pick the lock with a fish bone, Reef and Fin play frisbee. Reef wants Fin to stay in the VIP Suite with him to prove that it is not haunted. When they are stuck in the haunted room they fight continuously and Reef said since their going to die they should make out. When Fin is about to get attacked by the ghost Reef carries her to safety. When they are in the bedroom hiding from the ghost Reef touches Fin's butt. She has a weirded-out look, then an angry look and told him to "Move...hand...now!", but Reef blames it on the ghost. At the end of the episode, Reef keeps the haunted room key hoping he'll need it someday, since he looks at Fin when saying this it could mean he hopes to use the room with her. Mr. Wahine The first thing Reef and Fin do is start fighting, then they make a bet. Loser buys lunch for the winner, which is another little hint that they want to go out. Fin later says she knew Sandy Beaches was really Reef the whole time, but in order to get him out of his clothes (as Sandy), she stripped to her bra and panties. Reef (Sandy Beaches) also called Fin "girlfriend". Grand Theft Whale Bus When the groms stop to pick up the Tropic Tan surf models, Reef flirts with them by saying that there's only one seat left right by him. But Fin ruins it by saying there's plenty of room so they don't have to sit anywhere near him. Then she glances at Reef and teasingly says "You're welcome". When they go out for a session, Reef wipes out when he looks at the models, Fin just rolls her eyes and has that "wow, really" look on. Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? Reef becomes jealous when he sees Fin talking to a guy she saw surfing. He in turn tries to go out with a girl to make her jealous. The girl turns out to be mentally unstable and Reef needs Fin's help to get out of that relationship, but she wants him to admit that he just wanted to make her jealous. Grommy the Vampire Slayer Reef has a picture of Fin in a purple bikini on his camera--when she, Emma and Johnny see the picture, he immediately takes the camera and claims that someone else must have taken that picture using his camera. Hunka Hunka Burning Reef Fin becomes annoyed with Reef and Lo's romantic relationship and attempts to intervene on Reef's behalf when he gets treated poorly and taken for granted by Lo at times. Fin begins competing with Lo for Reef's attention as she attempts to win Reef over with bribes of food, but an attempt to get Reef to choose who he likes best (when she and Lo try pretending to drown to see who Reef would rescue first) backfires when she and Lo both end up getting in trouble for real and Reef finds out about Fin and Lo's scheme to get him to choose between them. Fin angrily states that she will never, ever compete for Reef's attention ever again. Clinging in the Rain Early in the episode, Reef abandons Lo, who is buried in the sand and being surrounded by seagulls, in order to surf with Fin. Later, during Tropical Storm Bingo, the two lock themselves in the surf hut and fight with each other. After Reef opens the door and floods the hut, the two cling to a surfboard and Reef calls her beautiful. They almost kiss before being rescued by an angry Lo. Bad Sports When the position of "Sports and Activities Director" becomes available, Reef initially doesn't care, even when he learns that Fin's trying out for the job--he only starts to care when Broseph informs him that if Fin ends up getting the job, it would technically make her Reef's boss. Reef then becomes adamant about getting the job (or at least making sure Fin doesn't get it), and they compete against each other for the position. In the end, they both end up losing to Lo's older brother, Ty (according to Bummer, Ty was apparently going to get the job anyway, as it was literally made for him). The Reefinator While pretending to be a muscleman after accidentally breaking Emma's board, Reef cuts in front of Fin at the Snack Shack. Fin asks Reef why everyone is letting him but in, then he says that they're letting The Reefinator go first. Fin calls him a chicken, but Reef shushes her so they don't hear. He pulls her aside and says that he's simply faking to get attention. Fin will not tolerate it and then threatens to tell everyone. Reef mentions that The Office privileges are at stake and Fin can't do anything because she doesn't want to lose the Office either. After a fight with Jimmy is planned, Reef asks Fin for advice, but she refuses to help. Reef tells her that he thought betties knew all about self-defense. She threatens to mess him up if he calls her a betty again. He begs her for help and Fin caves, agreeing to help him. She tries to help him, but only manages to get him beaten up. Sweet, Sweet, Meat Cheat When Lo goes vegetarian and coerces Reef into also becoming a vegetarian, he goes to Fin for help. After a misinterpretation, Fin believes that Reef is cheating on Lo and follows him, trying to dig up proof. When she finds who she believes to be Reef's other girlfriend, she calls Lo and tries to rat Reef out, but Lo, thinking that both her friend and her boyfriend are acting weird, mistakenly deducts that Reef is cheating on her with Fin. All We Are Saying is Give Reef a Chance When Fin sees Reef and Lo kissing, she is visibly uncomfortable. While talking to Mr. Ridgemount about the couple, Fin asks what possible relationship Reef and Lo could have together, but then kind of recants on that and says that he couldn't be that bad of a son-in-law before Reef almost runs over Mr. Ridgemount. While talking to Emma, Fin's angry about what Lo did to Reef, apparently choosing over a car over her boyfriend. Emma figures that Fin must be happy because Reef is now back on the market. While defensive at first, Fin basically admits that she does have feelings for him. She's upset when she sees Reef and Lo hooking up again and inadvertently tells Mr. Ridgemount, who then plans on firing Reef. Fin becomes guilty and tries to help Reef keep his job. She manages to save him from falling to his death from the top of the Ridgemount penthouse. Grom Fest Fin finally kisses Reef, for which he is very delighted, and he begs Fin for another kiss. Also, when Lo says anyone can have him, Fin says "Really?" excitedly. Trivia *This is similar to the Jonesy-Nikki relationship from 6teen ''and the Duncan-Courtney relationship from the ''Total Drama Series *This relationship rivals the Reef-Lo Relationship--however, a majority of Stoked-fans prefer the pairing between Reef and Fin. Gallery Screenshot-1.png|Reef grabs Fin's hand and runs in 'Chargin Into The Night' Fin and Reef Almost Kiss.jpg|Fin and Reef about to kiss in 'Fast Times When The Riptides High' Screenshot.png|Reef using Fin as a shield, in 'Charging Into The Night' Reef flowers.png|Reef gives Fin flowers for helping him and Broseph. Finflowers.png|At first she didn't want them... Finaccepts.png|but she ends up accepting them anyways. stokedseason1.png|Reef and Fin in Season 1 Title Card Reef-and-Fin-3-teletoons-stoked-7555112-333-273.jpg| finandreeff.png|Reef and Fin in 'Fast Times When The Rip Tide's High' carru.png|Reef and Fin hold.png|Reef pulls Fin into the water with him. ticle.png|Reef tickles Fin underwater while competing for who can hold their breath longer. reffin.jpg|Reef and Fin in 'Brofinger'|link=Reef-Fin Relationship Reef_and_Fin_by_DunandCor2009.jpg|Reefin surfingrf.png|Reef and Fin trying to out-surf each other vlcsnap-2010-10-08-18h39m28s127.png| vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h51m59s10.png|Reef fails catching vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h53m44s48.png|Surfing together vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h53m54s137.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h55m26s42.png|Reef is sorry for dropping Fin vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h22m30s182.png|Reef and Fin Arguing vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h22m54s180.png|That look... vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h30m37s158.png|This time Reef carrying Fin vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h26m43s91.png|Reef begging to Fin Fin teasing Reef.jpg ReeFin - good grief.jpg vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h09m59s47.png vlcsnap-2010-10-15-18h57m26s208.png vlcsnap-2010-10-16-14h30m05s71.png vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h49m19s18.png vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h12m56s141.png|Them racing vlcsnap-2010-10-16-14h33m58s97.png|hehe vlcsnap-2010-10-16-14h33m45s219.png|"WE'RE SAFE!" vlcsnap-2010-10-16-14h33m16s178.png vlcsnap-2010-10-16-14h32m41s86.png|Ooh! They were so close! vlcsnap-2010-10-16-14h32m08s12.png vlcsnap-2010-10-16-14h31m14s240.png|Fin feeding Reef fish vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h49m48s49.png vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h14m31s54.png vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h19m43s118.png vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h25m48s178.png vlcsnap-2010-10-16-16h50m50s41.png Fin kisses Reef.jpg|AAAAWWWWW! Ain't that sweet? ReeFin get saved.jpg|Reef and Fin saved... ReeFin near-kiss.jpg|Reef and Fin almost kiss Safe in the hut.jpg|Reef and Fin take shelter in the hut Hang on for your life.jpg|Fin and Reef hang on for their lives... Fdgrehtreh eh.png S2 E14 Reef gets stuck into 60 cases of shrimp.png S2 E26 Fin and Reef kiss.png|At last! The moment we all been waitin' for! S1 E2 Fin does not hear much noise coming from room 441.png S1 E2 Fin says they are baby sitting the kids in Room 441.png S1 E2 Reef doesn't want to hall sit but Fin stomps on his foot to cut him off.png S1 E2 Bummer catches up to Fin and Reef.png S1 E2 Fin tells Reef if he drops in on her he is dead.png S1 E2 Reef bets with Fin that he catches the first ride.png S1 E2 The pig joins the kids.png S1 E2 The kids continue to run around.png S1 E2 Reef's best friends job is better than his.png S1 E2 The kids in room 441 leave their room and run around.png S1 E2 Fin and Reef on their mobiles.png S1 E2 Reef laughs at Fin.png S1 E2 Reef and Fin hall sitting.png S1 E7 Fin tells Reef "That's because you suck and I rule".png S1 E7 Fin gloats "Who's the teacher? Come on!".png S1 E7 Bummer gives Fin her evaluations and tells her "Not bad".png S1 E7 Reef talks to Fin "Hey, substitute teacher, drown any guests yet?".png S1 E7 Fin cleaning the surfboards.png S1 E7 Fin says "Right. And you guys are..." to Broseph and Johnny.png S1 E7 Reef tells Fin "Sunset Beach guests deserve the best surf instructor, and that would be me.".png S1 E7 Reef tells Fin the Gym is there for "Physical therapy".png S1 E7 Fin asks Reef "What's with the outdoor gym?".png S1 E7 Fin waves her hand in front of Reef to get his attention.png S1 E7 Reef tries to get up, but his toe hurts.png S1 E7 Reef tells Fin "I can't do it, I gave it my best shot, but you're the better man.".png S1 E7 Fin tells Reef "You're on".png S1 E7 Reef tells Fin "Oh, yeah?! Let's go right now - you and me".png S1 E7 Fin tell Reef "well If you call what you do a cutback".png S1 E7 Reef tells Fin his toe is "Little better. It'll probably never be straight again, but I can still pull a sweet cutback".png S1 E7 Reef tells Fin "I waxed it for you.", Fin tells Reef "That's pretty cool of you. How's the toe?".png S1 E7 Reef asks Fin "You're skipping dawn patrol?".png S1 E8 Reef asks Fin where she was this morning.png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "They've come up with this great new invention. It's called a towel".png S1 E8 Reef says "I'm the king of the staff evaluations!".png S1 E8 Reef does not care about Fin's excuse saying "Nine out of ten! Oh, yeah! Oooh, yeah!".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "They had a pig roast in the room!".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "No way. There was a rock band on my floor".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "I beat you again".png S1 E8 Bummer tells them their staff evaluations "Seven. Reef, nine out of ten. Very nice. Fin, six.".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "Then let's do this".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "Huh! I laugh at strikes".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "Bring it!", Fin tells him "You know we'll get a strike".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "I think I hear a toilet calling your name".png S1 E8 Fin challenges Reef to a "surf-off".png S1 E8 Reef laughs at Fin.png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "Oh, wait. It does!".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "Hey, just because you'll never be able to catch the same waves I can, doesn't mean you're any less of a surfer".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "Yeah. Until you take back what you said about female surfers".png S1 E8 Reef asks Fin "So you're still mad at me?".png S1 E8 Reef says "Told you guys rule!".png S1 E8 Reef tells Bummer "I just wanna kick her butt".png S1 E8 Reef tells Bummer "Oh, we're not!".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "Oh, you're such a kook! I had it!".png S1 E8 Reef pulls Fin with him.png S1 E8 Fin pushes Reef off her surfboard.png S1 E8 Reef pulls up his shorts.png S1 E8 Reef drops Fin, letting her fall.png S1 E8 Fin grabs onto Reef's hair and tells him "put me down! Reef!".png S1 E8 But Reef picks her up.png S1 E8 Reef falls over.png S1 E8 Fin stomps on Reef's foot.png S1 E8 Fin elbows Reef.png S1 E8 Fin pushes Reef away, Reef says "Oh, you are gonna pay for that!".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "No, I'm on it! Get off!", Reef tells her "It's my wave!".png S1 E8 Reef and Fin fight over the wave.png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "Whatever. My grandmother gets more air than you".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "Stick around and I'll teach you how to do something called an aerial".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "Nice wipeout on that roundhouse" .png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "Yeah, well, at least I'm good-looking".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "we need to paddle parallel to the rip now", but Reef tells her "Um, no, you're supposed to paddle against it".png S1 E8 Fin can't see the shore now.png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "Reef! Ah! Wake up and smell the seaweed. OK, we're stranded a long way from shore.".png S1 E8 Reef makes getting back to shore into a contest "first one back gets all the other's tips for a week".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "it's a rip. We're being pulled out to sea".png S1 E8 Reef asks Fin "Are we getting farther from shore?".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "No way. I totally beat you".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "You came up first".png S1 E8 Reef in pain.png S1 E8 Fin knees Reef in the groin.png S1 E8 Reef tries to tickle Fin to get her to laugh.png S1 E8 They are both making faces at each other.png S1 E8 A fish swims between Fin and Reef.png S1 E8 Reef and Fin go under water to see who can hold their breath for the longest.png S1 E8 They take in a deep breath.png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "Let's see who can hold it longer, hotshot", Fin tells him "You're on".png S1 E8 Reef and Fin paddle out to the big waves.png S1 E8 Fin splashes Reef.png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "OK, we're officially lost at sea".png S1 E8 Fin says "What was that?!", Reef says "That was definitely a shark!".png S1 E8 A Shark swims past them.png S1 E8 Fin says "What was that?!", Reef says "That was definitely a shark!".png S1 E8 A Shark swims past them.png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "Come on, let's paddle for it".png S1 E8 Reef says "Land! We're safe! Oh, thank you!".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "I'll never surf the North Shore. Never win Gromfest".png S1 E8 Reef names the island "MaReefland".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "I don't think there's anyone here".png S1 E8 Fin yells out "Hello? Hello!" to see if any one is there.png S1 E8 Reef and Fin crawl onto the shore of the beach.png S1 E8 Reef says "Fine by me!", Fin tells him "Oh, it's SO on".png S1 E8 Fin comes up with one more contest "Let's see who can survive longest".png S1 E8 Fin snaps "OK, that is it!".png S1 E8 Fin gets angry at Reef. Reef adds "I'm just saying".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "You know bossy girls never get boyfriends".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "The first thing we need to do is make some kind of shelter, find water and food and make a fire".png S1 E8 Fin shakes Reef out of his hysteria.png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "Chill! If you're nice I'll appoint you Secretary of Making Us Dinner".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "Er, newsflash. We're stranded on a remote island. Haven't you ever seen a castaway movie? This is bad".png S1 E8 Fin laughs at Reef and tells him "OK".png S1 E8 Fin walks past Reef, tells him "Nice catch, Captain Ahab".png S1 E8 Fin's vs Reef's Camp site.png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "If you're lying, I will kill you. Oh! I don't think I can pee on my own foot".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "Ow! Don't just stand there! Do something!".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "I think I got stung by a jellyfish".png S1 E8 Reef asks Fin "What happened? Get a cramp from eating too much?".png S1 E8 Fin starts telling Reef "You sure about that...", but something stings her.png S1 E8 Reef's stomach rumbles suggesting otherwise.png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "I wasn't. I'm not even hungry".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "Don't even think about it".png S1 E8 Fin asks Reef "Will you pee on my foot?".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "but men can pee on their own foot".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "Women can create life, give birth, feed a baby".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "You're right".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "But being stuck here with you isn't all that bad".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "You know, you drive me totally nuts".png S1 E8 Fin feeds Reef some fish.png S1 E8 Fin asks Reef "So what's the deal - I have to tell everyone you're best at everything cos you're a guy and you'll keep this secret?".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin " I can't believe you let me pee on your leg".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "I am SO embarrassed right now".png S1 E8 Reef and Fin sit around the fire at Fin's camp.png S1 E8 Reef and Fin smile as they are about to kiss.png S1 E8 Reef realizes what Fin just said.png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "it might be kind of nice to kiss someone one last time".png S1 E8 Fin says "Still, if we're gonna die here,".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "And survive jellyfish attacks".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "We do know how to cook a mean crab".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "We got our own beach, our own boards, a great break".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "it wouldn't be the end of the world".png S1 E8 Fin asks Reef "What if they never find us and we're stuck on MaReefland forever?".png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "Actually, about 10 hours".png S1 E8 Reef asks Fin "How long do you think we've been out here? A week?".png S1 E8 Fin and Reef relax at Fin's camp.png S1 E8 Fin tells Reef "We'll see" as she walks back to the hotel.png S1 E8 Reef asks Fin "you mean everything everything?".png S1 E8 Reef tells Fin "Deal. Wait, you mean everything everything?".png S1 E8 Fin asks Reef "So what do you say, what happened on Mareefland stays on Mareefland?".png S1 E8 Fin and Reef laugh nervously after they stop hugging.png S1 E8 Reef and Fin realize they are hugging.png S1 E8 Emma says "Oh, fully".png S1 E8 Fin and Reef hug and Say "We're safe! Yeah!".png S1 E8 Fin and Reef say "we're home!".png S1 E8 Reef says "The what board?", Fin says "Wait, you mean the hotel is nearby?".png S1 E8 Reef asks Emma and Lo "Did you get stranded too?".png S1 E8 Reef welcomes them to Mareefland.png S1 E8 Fin is surprised to see Emma and Lo.png S1 E8 until they hear Emma say "Oh! Oh, my gosh!".png S1 E9 Johnny says "You mean the one ten minutes down the beach from the hotel?".png S1 E9 Reef says "I thought she was on the Reef train when we were stranded on that deserted island.".png S1 E9 Reef tells Fin "It was carved by some Haiku tribe".png S1 E9 Reef tells Fin "Oh yeah! This baby is an authentic historical totem...thing".png S1 E9 Fin sees Reef's totem and says "Cool necklace".png S1 E9 Fin tells Reef "I had to get out of that suite. A definite crustyhotelrooms.com top ten".png S1 E9 Reef says "Hey, ugly, what's up?", Fin says "Hey, chicken legs".png S1 E9 Fin walks towards Reef.png S1 E9 Fin tells Reef "It was really lucky you found that totem. I'm not sure we'd have known it was you without your necklace".png S1 E9 Fin tells Reef "The entire staff has it".png S1 E9 Fin tells Reef "Maybe you should tell us" and shows Reef her phone.png S1 E9 Reef says "Hey, guys, how's it hanging?".png S1 E9 Reef asks Fin for her help.png S1 E9 meanwhile under the water.png S1 E9 Reef splashes Fin back.png S1 E9 Fin tells Reef "Or you're a super dork-face!" and splashes Reef.png S1 E9 Reef tells Fin "or you're superstitious".png S1 E9 Reef tells Fin "I know! I'm glad it's gone. And I'm not even that stitious".png S1 E9 Fin says "I can't believe that little piece of wood was so evil".png S1 E9 Reef says "Now that is more like it".png S1 E9 Reef and Fin surf.png S1 E11 Fin, Lo and Reef say "We are outta here".png S1 E11 Bummer tells them "Unacceptable, people. Unacceptable! Look at these staff evaluation forms".png S1 E14 Reef tells Kianu Kole "Lates, K".png S1 E14 Reef says "That is a poster!".png S1 E14 Reef says "But first, a pic".png S1 E14 Reef interrupts saying "Kianu Kole".png S1 E14 Reef and Fin pass Johnny.png S1 E14 Reef and Fin pass Johnny and Emma.png S1 E14 Reef and Fin compete.png S1 E14 Fin tells Reef "You really don't get it, do you?".png S1 E14 Reef tells Fin "At least that's the feeling I got last time I called and he told me to get lost before hanging up".png S1 E14 Reef tells Fin "Bro's busy".png S1 E14 Fin tells Reef "If you and Kianu are such bros, why hasn't he come to party?".png S1 E14 Reef tells Fin about Kianu "He's standing right beside me. Doesn't get any closer. Jealous?".png S1 E14 The others join Emma chanting Johnny's name.png S1 E14 Reef tells Fin "What? He asked".png S1 E14 Fin shuts Reef up.png S1 E14 Broseph sits up.png S1 E14 Johnny arrives to tell them why he wanted them here early.png S1 E14 Reef yawns and says "I wonder what Johnny texted us about".png S1 E15 Fin beats up Reef.png S1 E15 Reef tells Fin "Well, You just look pretty, follow my lead and try not wipe out and make us eat chum. Dig?".png S1 E15 Reef tells Fin "I get it - too thrilled to speak. Not every day such a buff dude lets you join his crew".png S1 E15 Reef tells Fin "I know you're not much of a surfer on account of your girl parts,".png S1 E16 Fin looks at Reef angrily.png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "Smooth move, surf wax".png S1 E16 Lo pushes Reef and Fin out of the way, "Look out!".png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "Ew! Pass!".png S1 E16 Reef tells Fin "Spend the night with me in the haunted honeymoon suite!".png S1 E16 Reef tells Fin "OK, chiquita. Prove it, then".png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "Every ghostly encounter has some rational explanation".png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "Anyway, there's no such thing as ghosts".png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "That's just an old man, doofus. And didn't you teach him surfing?".png S1 E16 Fin and Reef play with the Frisbee. Reef asks Broseph "Broseph, what's the hold-up?".png S1 E16 Fin says "Oh, this is going to be a long night".png S1 E16 Reef laughs as Fin holds him.png S1 E16 Reef tells Fin "Am not!".png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "Am too!".png S1 E16 Reef tells Fin "Hey! I am not a chowderhead!".png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "All the VIP suites have them, chowderhead".png S1 E16 Broseph, Fin and Reef run out of the bathroom.png S1 E16 they head for shelter.png S1 E16 Lo is oblivious to the ghost trying to attack them.png S1 E16 Fin changes her stance.png S1 E16 Lo asks "Ooh! What's her dress like?".png S1 E16 Broseph says "Whoa! Haunted corpse bride!".png S1 E16 Lo asks "What? What's everyone looking at?".png S1 E16 they stare at the ghost.png S1 E16 Fin says "I told you, there's no such thing as ghosts".png S1 E16 Fin says "OK, stop it!".png S1 E16 Reef says "Take her first!".png S1 E16 Reef says "Ghosts! We're sorry Fin makes you mad!".png S1 E16 The lights flicker again, Reef hides behind Fin.png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "Jerk!".png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "Reef! Ugh! Put me down, now!".png S1 E16 Reef carries Fin away from the ghost 2.png S1 E16 Reef grabs Fin.png S1 E16 Fin adds "And ew!".png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "Never!".png S1 E16 Reef tells Fin "Fin, Will you please just admit an angry ghost is out for revenge and we're all gonna die, so why don't we just make out?".png S1 E16 Reef tells Fin "What? It was the ghost".png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "Move hand now".png S1 E16 Fin feels something.png S1 E16 Reef asks "What now?", Broseph tells him "Now we wait till morning, dudes".png S1 E16 Fin lands at Reef's feet.png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "You know what? Fine. I will" as she walks towards the door.png S1 E16 Fin says "This ghost stuff is ridiculous!".png S1 E16 Fin says "Would you guys quit it already?".png S1 E16 Lo says "She's here!".png S1 E16 Broseph sleeps, while Lo hides.png S1 E16 Fin isn't impressed with the ghosts moves, while Reef looks like he is.png S1 E16 Lo covers her eyes as the ghost flies over them.png S1 E16 Reef tells Fin "Dude, let her finish her sesh".png S1 E16 Fin tells the ghost "Show us what you've got, ghost".png S1 E16 Fin tells the ghost "OK, undead Betty, if you're such a wicked surfer, then rip it up".png S1 E16 The Ghost hovers above them, above the bed.png S1 E1 Emma and Fin laugh at Reef, Fin tells him "That's not rain".png S1 E1 Reef says "Oh, man! I am so stoked - so stoked! Woo-hoo!".png S1 E1 Fin asks the Kahuna "Is it as epic as they say it is?".png S1 E1 Reef tells the Kahuna "Definitely!".png S1 E1 The Kahuna tells them "so any time you need to get to town, just look for me - just look for The Kahuna".png S1 E1 The Kahuna introduces himself "What's up, summer staff? I'm The Kahuna. I drive the shuttle for the hotel,".png S1 E1 Fin asks the Kahuna "Aren't you forgetting someone?" Kahuna tells her "Nope!".png S1 E1 Bummer says "Yeah, yeah. No time for details. Follow me. You, too. I need every hand I can get", Johnny tells Bummer "Yes, sir".png S1 E1 Emma tells Bummer "We just got here. I'm Emma-".png S1 E1 Bummer tells them "Then why are you standing in the lobby?".png S1 E1 Fin tells Bummer "We're the new summer staff".png S1 E1 Bummer greets Fin, Emma and Reef "Welcome, hi! Just checking in, I see. Excellent".png S1 E1 Fin tells Johnny "Hey. I'm Fin, and that's Reef".png Category:Grom relationships